Cold shrinkable articles are used in a variety of different applications such as, for example, splicing together lengths of wire or cable and protecting, sealing, and/or insulating substrates from adverse environmental conditions. Examples of industries that use cold shrinkable articles include the automobile, aerospace, power, telecommunication, chemical, and defense industries.
It is known to form cold shrinkable articles from elastomeric compositions that include an elastomer to facilitate expansion and contraction of the article. Examples of known elastomers employed in cold shrinkable articles include EPDM rubber or silicone rubber. A problem in the art has been producing compositions that maintain desirable elongation-at-break and desirable permanent set properties in high temperature conditions.